


Closer

by Passionpire88



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gay For You, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: "You, look good as the day I met you..."





	1. Miss Me?

“Wow...who is THAT?” Asked Betty as she saw the stranger get out of her car. Archie was too busy drooling to even speak. 

 

“Close your mouth, Archiekins...you'll catch flies.” Said Veronica with a smile. Archie closed his mouth and then wiped the embarrassing drool with his shirt. 

 

“Veronica Lodge...What's a classy dame like you doing in a dump like Riverdale?” The stranger took off her sunglasses to reveal fierce brown eyes and tossed her long silky brown hair. Her smile was playful. 

 

“I could ask you the same question, Elana Polarson. But I would much rather hug the daylights out of you.” Veronica thrust herself into Elana's strong arms and the two brunettes laughed together, clearly overjoyed to be reunited. 

 

“I'm here to see you of course. Dom told me what happened so I left the city to find you. I'm so glad that asshole wasn't pulling my leg. How are you?” Elana touched Veronica’s cheek gently while gazing at her tenderly. 

 

“I've been better. But I'm hanging in.” Veronica’s face was slightly pink. 

 

“So...Your name is Elana? Are you a friend of Ronnie’s?” Asked Archie. 

 

Elana cleared her throat and moved her hand. “Um...yes. I'm so sorry for my rudeness. Ronnie, dear. You should have introduced me! I expected more from the oh so elegant, Veronica Lodge.” 

 

Veronica smirked. “Well you weren't complaining a second ago.” She countered. “This is Betty, and Archie.” 

 

Elana kissed Betty’s hand when it was offered to her. “Well, hello. Aren't you just the most innocent little rose?” 

 

Betty felt herself blushing. “I...Thanks?” 

 

“Play nice, Elana. Betty is spoken for.” 

 

The taller brunette winked at her friend. “I'm always nice.” 

 

Archie held out his hand. “Archie Andrews.” 

 

Elana licked her lips. “Oh goodness...Aren't you a fine piece of football physique?” 

 

Veronica chuckled. “Elana...I told you to play nice.”

 

“I am being nice. I'm giving him a compliment.” 

 

“Mhmmm…” 

 

Archie smiled at Elana shyly. “For the record I am on the football team. How did you know?” 

 

“Just the way you're built. All buff yet so wholesome. It's something I'm no stranger to.” 

 

“Oh. Uh...thanks?” 

 

Elana giggled. “You're quite welcome, Archie. So Ronnie, can you direct me to my first class?” 

 

“Get out of town, Elana! You registered here just for me? I should be proposing at this point…” 

 

“I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Miss Lodge.” 

 

“There's no need to be so dramatic but I appreciate the sentiment behind it.” 

 

******

Betty noticed Veronica staring at Elana watching her friend as they walked to the locker room. “What's the deal with you two?” 

 

“Hm? Who?” Ronnie exchanged a smile with Elana. 

 

“Elana. You're making eyes at her, blushing when she touched your face. Do you like her?” 

 

“I...I mean we're friends.” 

 

“Friends? Friends like Archie and I were friends?” 

 

“Well...No. Elana and I haven't known each other quite that long.” 

 

“Ronnie…”

 

“What?” 

 

“You're beating around the bush.” 

 

Veronica sighed as she put her maroon sweater back on. “Alright, Detective Cooper. You caught me. I've always liked her. Ever since we met. She's...she's such a gentleman, she's playful...and her arms are...well have you looked?” 

 

Betty grinned at the dreamy look in the other cheerleader’s eyes. “So...why haven't you done anything about it? She obviously likes you. And...well she came to Riverdale to see you!” Betty took both of the brunette's hands in hers. “You should go for it. I've never seen you like this.” 

 

“Well...Daddy didn't like her.” 

 

“Oh. But...he's not here. Does your mom like her?” 

 

“A little too much, Betty. I made a joke once about her eloping with my mother.” 

 

“So what's stopping you now?” 

 

“I...But what about this Jason thing?” 

 

“Ronnie…” Betty’s blue eyes seemed to look right through her. “It's okay to be nervous.” 

 

“Veronica Lodge doesn't get nervous about trivial things like dates or...any romantic endeavors.” 

 

“But you are nervous.” 

 

“There's a first time for everything I guess.” 

 

“So you're gonna ask her?” 

 

“Well my dear Betty you are so very persuasive. How could I say no?” 

 

Betty squealed and hugged her. “Great! Call me if you need help getting ready!”

 

“I don't...but I'll see you tonight.” 

 

******

Hermione Lodge did not at all expect to find Elana Polarson at her door with flowers and her signature charming smile. “Elana! What a surprise.Veronica didn't tell me you were in town.” 

 

Elana handed the older woman the flowers. “I thought that might be the case so I took the liberty of picking these up on the way so you might readily forgive my sudden intrusion. This is a lovely home, Hermione. I'm so glad to see you doing well.” 

 

Hermione smiled. “You're very sweet. I'll go get Veronica.” 

 

Elana took a deep breath before sitting on the expensive white couch. Just as Elana was beginning to get comfortable, Betty came down the stairs with her backpack on her shoulders. “Hi!” 

 

“Hey, Betty. You don't have to leave on my account if you-” 

 

“Actually I have a date myself. But be nice to her. No funny business, Elana.” The blue eyes studied her nervous movements as the blonde hid a smile. 

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.” 

 

“Good. See you tomorrow!” Betty shut the door and sent a quick text to Jughead telling him she might be running late. 

 

“Bye…” Elana sat down again, doing her best not to fidget. Then she saw Hermione come down the stairs. 

 

“She'll only be another minute.” 

 

“Oh. Alright.” 

 

“Can I get you anything?” 

 

“Oh. No. Thank you. We're going to a diner. Or so she tells me.” There would have been an awkward silence if not for Veronica coming downstairs in a red dress, her signature pearl necklace and matching pumps. 

 

“Hi. Are you ready to go?” 

 

Elana's eyes widened. “Uh...yes. Absolutely.” She cleared her throat and nodded at Veronica's mother. “It was nice seeing you again, Hermione.” 

 

“Don't have her out too late. It is a school night.” 

 

“Yes ma'am.” 

 

“Have fun, Mija.” 

 

“Bye mom.” 

 

*****

“So this kid Jason got murdered, your dad is in jail, Betty's sister is living with you, Archie had a thing with your former music teacher...and here I thought this place would be boring for you.” 

 

“Are you saying you were worried about my lack of entertainment?” Asked Veronica coyly before taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. 

 

Elana grinned at her. “It may have crossed my mind.” 

 

“How often?” 

 

“Worry for your boredom or just you in general?” 

 

“Both.” 

 

“Well I'm here aren't I?” 

 

“And here I am without any singles on me.”

 

“So I'm a stripper now?” 

 

“You did just call yourself entertainment. Besides...you're not the magician type. You hate hats.” Veronica reached for a fry off Elana's plate and their hands touched before Elana moved out of the way. 

 

“That I do...So why aren't you and Archie dating? He seems like just your type.” 

 

“He and Betty were neighbors and I think she's still carrying a torch despite her and Jughead getting involved.” 

 

“Is that the only reason?” 

 

“I…” 

 

“Ronnie…” 

 

“You know back in New York I only used to let you call me that.” The cheerleader bit her lip as her brown eyes cast downward. 

 

“I remember. Is that your answer?” 

 

“For now.” 

 

 

*****

“Have you been seeing anyone in New York?” The two old friends were sitting in Elana's car in front of the Lodge residence. They had both been pretty quiet the ride there. 

 

“Not really. Not seriously. There hasn't been anyone interesting enough since…” 

 

“Me?”

 

“Am I allowed to say that?” 

 

“Since when does the great Elana Polarson have anyone tell her what she can and can't do?”

 

“Since I didn't want to overstep. Because I care very deeply about the beautiful ice queen, Veronica Lodge.” It was at this point, Veronica kissed Elana and surprised both of them but sighed as their lips moved together naturally and felt Elana's hands in her hair. 

 

“I missed you.” Veronica whispered before kissing the taller girl again. 

 

“I missed you too.” Elana's breath was hot on her neck which made the shorter girl shiver. 

 

“Elana...We should...I should go inside.” 

 

“You might want to let go of my jacket and stop kissing me then.” 

 

“Can I take your jacket off instead?” 

 

Elana chuckled and gently separated herself from Veronica. “If you want to leave this car then no. Get a hold of yourself. I know your mom is waiting for you.” 

 

Veronica knew she was blushing. “I...I'm sorry. I got…” 

 

“Carried away? So did I. I almost left a token of my appreciation under that lovely pearl necklace of yours.” 

 

“Maybe next time we can talk about that.” 

 

“If you’d like.” 

 

“I'll certainly put it into consideration.” 

 

“Hmm...alright. Would you like me to walk you in?” 

 

“Probably not the best idea.” 

 

“Alright. Sleep well, Ronnie.” 

 

“Text me when you get home, Elana.” 

 

“Always do.”


	2. Yeah I Like Waffles

Jughead was still getting used to the feeling of Betty’s hand in his. “So Archie mentioned a new girl that is an old friend of Veronica’s. Have you met her yet?” 

 

Betty smiled at him. “Yes. Turns out she’s less of an old friend and more of an old flame.” 

 

He cocked an eyebrow but the rest of his face remained neutral. “Really?” 

 

“Mhmm...She seems nice. Her name is Elana.” 

 

“Elana. Hmm...Why did she come to Riverdale of all places?” 

 

“To see Ronnie. They went to Pop’s last night.” 

 

“She came from the big city for milkshakes and burgers? Not likely.” 

 

“No. She came to visit-Juggy...C’mon. Not everyone is involved with Jason’s murder.” 

 

“I’m not saying she is. I just find it suspicious she’s here.” 

 

“Well...I think it’s nice to see Ronnie happy.” 

 

Jughead kissed her cheek and gave her a rare smile. “Always a ray of sunshine in our dark world.” 

 

Betty grinned back at him as her cheeks flushed a light pink. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” 

 

“I’ll be there.” 

 

*****

Cheryl Blossom couldn't help but notice the tall, dark haired girl with arms that any quarterback would be green with envy over. With a toss of her signature red hair. She walked over to the table where this mysterious stranger was sitting with none other than her rival, Veronica Lodge. “I saw you at cheerleading practice yesterday. Are you thinking of becoming a Vixen?” She placed a porcelain hand on the buff arm and felt a rush of satisfaction from the jealousy in Veronica's eyes. 

 

“I'm not exactly the cheering type.” Said Elana dryly. 

 

“Well you certainly have the body for it if you ever change your mind.” Cheryl purred as her grip on Elana's bicep tightened slightly. 

 

“Um...Would you mind letting my arm go? I don't even know your name.” 

 

“Cheryl Blossom. The royalty of Riverdale.” 

 

“I thought America was a democratic republic. This is news to me.” 

 

“You have a name to go with that sassy charm of yours?” 

 

“Elana Polarson. And I'm gonna need you to stop flirting with me.” 

 

“I wasn't flirting. I was merely introducing myself.”

 

“Sure. Go away.”

 

Cheryl curled her lip and glared at Veronica. “Fine.” With her eyes blazing the queen bee stormed off with her red curtain of hair flowing perfectly behind her. 

 

Betty and Kevin walked over to their lunch table. “Oh my god what was that about?” Asked Betty. 

 

“Apparently I'm eligible for planet popular arm candy.” Elana took a bite of her turkey wrap. 

 

“Well you are a stud. Well not really...I see you as more of a power dyke if anything.” 

 

“Thanks Kevin. But for the record...I play for both teams. I just prefer tacos to hot dogs.” 

 

Ronnie winked at Elana. “One of the things we have in common.” 

 

“Veronica Lodge you've been holding out on me!” 

 

“Kevin my sexuality is just not a public advertisement.” 

 

“And mine is?”

 

Elana smirked. “Just a little. Stereotypes suit you though.” 

 

“Look who's talking, blazers and leather jackets!” 

 

“I happen to like Elana's blazers and leather jackets. She has the shoulders for it.” 

 

“Thank you, darling.”

 

“Ugh...I've got to get out of here to find a boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends...Betty? Are you and Mr. Jones official yet?” 

 

“Not really...I think we're just taking it slow.” 

 

“Betty Cooper, you are too pure for words.” 

 

*****

Veronica was very good at hiding the little chinks in her armor. But Elana was very perceptive when it came to the shorter brunette. She saw things others didn't. 

“Elana, I can take care of myself. Cheryl is nothing like-” 

 

“Who you were? I know. Don't care.” 

 

“Fine. I was...mildly jealous.” 

 

“I knew it.”

 

“Oh hush. Wipe that smug grin off your face.” 

 

“Make me.” 

 

The look in Elana’s brown eyes made Veronica tremble slightly with anticipation. Their lips met and the cheerleader smiled as the kiss ended. “I missed that more than I would like to admit.” 

 

“Well I admit freely that I missed it. I missed it very much.” Elana leaned in again. 

 

“Mmm...We should get out of the smelly gym.” 

 

“Yes. Wouldn't want to give the football players a free show.”

 

“Agreed. My house or yours?”

 

“Mine. No interruptions.” 

 

“Fair point. Force of habit I suppose.” Veronica took Elana’s hand. “Come on. Let's get a running start. That rain looks and sounds pretty bad.” 

 

*******

Thunder boomed when they walked into the cozy little studio apartment Elana was staying in. “How did you manage to get real estate on such short notice?” asked Veronica as she surveyed exactly how ruined her dress was by the storm.

 

Elana shrugged. “Dom. He’s always had a knack for it.” 

 

“How is he?” 

 

“He’s doing well. He sends his love. I forgot to mention.” 

 

“Too distracted?” Veronica hugged herself as she shivered from the cold. 

 

“Possibly. Would you like something dry?” 

 

“Please.” 

 

“I’ll be right back. You can change in my room if you want.” 

 

Veronica didn’t respond but Elana didn’t press her for an answer. This was already feeling far too intimate for her. Of course she had slept with guys. But Elana...well they made out a lot in New York but she had kept the other girl at a distance. Always changing in separate rooms, hardly ever letting Elana touch her below the waist when they were sober...Veronica was more excited than nervous but terrified. What would her father think? Would he find out? Did it matter if he did? She wasn’t sure. But...this was what she wanted. More than anything.

 

Elana hadn’t even changed out of her soaked clothes but handed Veronica a tshirt and sweats. “I thought you might want comfort over glamor.” She said with a little half smile. 

 

“Thank you. I should...I should text my mom.” 

 

“Already did.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“She agrees it’s a little crazy out there for driving.” 

 

“Oh. Well...I appreciate this, Elana.” 

 

“You know I would do anything for you, Ronnie.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s just...I wanted to apologize.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For pushing you away in New York.” Veronica took off her shoes and turned around. “Would you mind?” 

 

Elana swallowed slowly. “Um...Not at all.” She unzipped the back of the other girl’s dress. “Ronnie...We don’t-You are not-” 

 

The cheerleader turned around and placed a finger on her friend’s lips. “But I want to. Do you...do you want me?” Her voice sounded so far from the confident mask she always wore. 

 

“Yes. I do.” 

 

“Then help me out of these wet clothes.” Elana nodded and very gently removed the dress. Veronica placed Elana’s hands on her now bare waist. “You’re beautiful you know. I don’t think I tell you that often enough.” 

 

Elana bit her lip and her face flushed. “Are you sure this is what you want, Ronnie?” 

 

“Well...Maybe you’re too overdressed for me to tell.” She replied as she trembled from Elana’s intense gaze studying her practically naked body. 

 

“Subtle...Very subtle.” 

 

“I thought so.” 

 

“I’m sure you did.” 

 

*The Next Morning* 

“Hi.” 

 

Elana’s lashes fluttered before her eyes and lips smiled.“Hey. What time is it?” 

 

Veronica sighed. “6:30..we should get up.” 

 

“Key word is should.” 

 

The shorter brunette chuckled. “Mhmm…” She snuggled closer to Elana. “I wish it was Saturday.” 

 

Elana smirked. “We can do this again on Saturday if you want to.” 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Veronica kissed the taller girl slowly, just enjoying the warmth from the morning sun on her bare skin as well as Elana’s arms around her. 

 

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” 

 

“Not today. But...I wouldn’t say no to breakfast.” 

 

“I can do that.” 

 

Veronica grinned at Elana before kissing her cheek and getting up, savoring the look that showed Elana remembering all the events of last night. “Waffles?” 

 

“With strawberries?” 

 

“Is there any other way to eat waffles?”


End file.
